Melodía
by Megui
Summary: No se trata de música, Maka. One-shot. SoulxMaka


He aquí una de mis obras viejitas. No es de las que más me gusta, sin mencionar que se me fue un poco para lo cursi (que por cierto detesto lo cursi!). Pero en fin, espero les guste aunque sea un poco :3  
Muchas gracias por leer!

_**Soul eater **no me pertenece, todos sabemos por qué._

* * *

**Melodía.**

Maka cerró los ojos para no distraer sus demás sentidos y se limitó a escuchar. La música la recorría completamente. Tanto por su mente como por su cuerpo. Podía sentirla vibrar en cada uno de los dedos de su esqueleto, bajando y subiendo por él con libertad. Intentaba identificar las notas, pero evidentemente no tenía oído musical. Sin embargo la melodía le parecía gratificante, relajadora y profesional, y, aunque no sabía cuál exactamente, estaba segura de que todos los sonidos unidos tenían algún tipo de significado. Por lo menos para Soul, que se tomaba muy seriamente la música. Y además, si todo aquello no hubiera tenido algún significado que descifrar, él no la habría invitado a escucharlo. Normalmente no quería que nadie lo escuchara tocar, a excepción de en aquellas circunstancias urgentes donde era necesaria su música. Pero ese día simplemente la había invitado, se había sentado frente a la partitura y había comenzado a tocar.

Al principio quedó algo confundida al notar que la característica presencia de locura estaba desaparecida esta vez. La música era muy tranquila y relajante, más hacia el gusto de Maka que al de Soul. En sí no tenía nada de parecido con las otras piezas que había tocado para ella. Esas oscuras, tétricas, fuertes, donde la locura parecía invadir a quien la escuchara. Y sin embargo, Soul parecía disfrutarla. La interpretaba con todo su cuerpo, y las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban drásticamente denotando concentración y placer. Maka observaba cada detalle. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver así a su compañero, y en verdad le agradaba. Sentía como si él le estuviera abriendo su interior, demostrándole los sentimientos que nunca mostraba. Regalándole parte de su alma. Probablemente sólo estaba exagerando el hecho, pero era en verdad gratificante.

De pronto notó como sus almas se conectaban. Era una sensación muy común para ella, pero esta vez había algo diferente, más indirecto. Sintió ingresar en su mente la concentración de Soul y el sonido de las notas aún más fuerte que antes. Entonces entendió. Entendió que aquella melodía era totalmente a su gusto, era igual a ella. Tranquila y al compás. Firme, fuerte y adictiva. Entendió que todo lo que había escuchado y todo lo que Soul había interpretado, era para ella. Lo había compuesto para ella y se lo había tocado allí. Se acercó un poco más al piano para pararse detrás de Soul y sonrió al leer en la hoja que estaba delante de él, pequeño y al centro; Maka. Satisfecha, unió sus párpados otro instante para degustar a la perfección el placentero final de la pieza. Entonces el chico dejó de tocar, alejando los dedos del piano lentamente. Ninguno pensaba en moverse hasta que el eco de la última nota desapareciera en el aire de la sala.

- Gracias, Soul. Estuvo genial. – Maka aplaudió en forma delicada.

Soul se volteó en su asiento y le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas malévolas, que él mismo consideraba _cool_.

- No la comprendiste, ¿Verdad?... Era para ti. – dijo desviando la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó, pero consiguió disimularlo.

- Claro que no. Sabes que no entiendo sobre música.

Y aunque entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, y había podido interpretar la melodía por primera vez de la forma en que él lo hacía, aún no se sentía preparada para aceptar que lo que había descubierto en la pieza era real. Así que simplemente ignoró los sentimientos que, creía, el albino le había entregado con su música.

- No te preocupes – Maka le palmeó el hombro y se encaminó a la puerta alegre. – Pronto aprenderé sobre esto y podré criticarte como una profesional.

Soul chasqueó la lengua mientras cerraba la tapa del piano.

- Idiota. No se trata de música.

Y caminó tras de Maka, mientras la oscura figura del diablillo en su cabeza se torcía bruscamente lanzando fuertes carcajadas burlonas.

- _Mocoso cursi_.


End file.
